The Bet
by cowbell2011
Summary: Catherine makes a bet with Sara. CS pairing.


**A/N: This popped into my head this morning and wouldn't go away until I'd written it down. Apologies if it's no doubt been done before, but I'm new to this pairing and it would take me a lifetime to read all the Cath/Sara fics on here. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, I think I've kept it to a T. Any of you hoping for an update to Changes - it's coming soon I promise.**

* * *

'There's more chance of you getting Grissom to do that, babe.'

Sara shivered at that thought. That was something she certainly did _not_ want to happen.

'But why? You used to do it for a living. I just want to see what you were like.'

Sara trailed her hands down her girlfriend's sides as they lounged on the couch in an effort to convince her. Catherine had been reading a book, her legs curled up underneath her but when Sara began to touch her she sighed and placed the book down on the table in front of them.

'I don't dance anymore Sar. Why do you want a lap dance anyway?'

Sara continued to caress Catherine's sides, and the redhead tried not to react to the touch but her body betrayed her, a light flush creeping up onto her cheeks.

'I told you. I want to see what my hot, sexy girlfriend looks like when she's giving me a lap dance.'

By now Sara had managed to manoeuvre the couple so that Catherine was slouched down on the couch with the brunette pretty much laid on top of her. She knew she was winning the battle and it was only a matter of time before Catherine gave in. All she had to do now was distract her girlfriend to the point of agreeing without realising what she was doing. Sara smirked as she leaned forward and began to suck lightly on Catherine's neck; a move she knew drove the older woman crazy.

'Oh...uh...Sara...stop it.'

Sara merely laughed in a low voice and carried on her ministrations. Her hands had by now found their way underneath Catherine's tank top too and were currently caressing the soft swell of her breasts.

'Say yes Cath.'

A finger brushed over a bra covered nipple.

'No.'

Immediately Sara stopped what she was doing and sat back on her legs with a concerned expression on her face.

'I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't be pushing you.'

Catherine took a moment to calm herself before sitting up to face Sara.

'No...it's me. I'm being silly. I just...it's been years since I've danced, and well...I'm not as young as I used to be.'

At that moment Sara realised what the problem was and she couldn't prevent her mouth from falling open in shock. Did this wonderful woman really think she wasn't attractive enough to give her a lap dance? Taking Catherine's face in her hands she forced the other woman to look at her.

'Catherine, you are the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen, both inside and out. Your body is amazing and you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. You turn me on just by looking at me.'

The two women smiled at each other and got lost in each other's eyes. Sara's thumb was caressing Catherine's cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. It quickly became heated and once again they found themselves laid back on the couch. The sound of Sara's phone ringing brought them back to Earth and the brunette groaned as she reluctantly broke off their kiss.

'Dammit. I thought I turned that off.'

Catherine readjusted her top and waited patiently as she listened to Sara's half of the conversation. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was being called in to work early. While Sara finished up the call, Cath decided to help her out by retrieving her wallet, keys and jacket. She met Sara at the door, who was now sporting a sheepish expression.

'Sorry babe, there's been a break in the case I'm working and they need me in early. I'll see you later?'

Catherine nodded and handed Sara her possessions. They kissed softly before the younger woman opened the front door and made to leave. Just as she was half way out the door, Catherine grabbed her arm and pulled her back, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

'I'll make a bet with you. If you can convince Grissom to give us both next weekend off, I will give you a lap dance.'

The idea seemed to agree with Sara, as her cheeks were flushed and she seemed far away; no doubt imagining winning that bet.

'And uh...what if I can't convince him?'

Catherine let her hands runs teasingly over Sara's chest as she contemplated this, biting her lip in a way that made Sara want to just push her against the wall and have her way with her.

'If you can't convince him...you have to be my sex slave for the next 2 weeks.'

The smirk that crossed Sara's face was all Catherine needed to know that she was on board with this. After all, whoever won the bet, it wasn't like either of them were going to lose out.

...

Sara opened the door to Catherine's house as quietly as she could. She was late home from her shift and she knew Catherine had returned a few hours ago and would most likely be asleep by now. Sneaking into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a glass of water before making her way to the bedroom. Her hand had barely made it onto the doorknob when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes. On instinct she tensed and prepared to strike back at her attacker when she felt soft lips grazing her ear.

'Calm down baby, it's only me.'

The sound of her lover's voice calmed the brunette immediately and she relaxed into the feeling of Catherine's body pressed into her back.

'I spoke to Gil when you were interrogating your suspect. Seems we've got next weekend off work. And it also seems I owe you something.'

Sara's breathing noticeably increased at Catherine's words. She hadn't known that Gil had already told Catherine they had the next weekend off, and wasn't expecting Catherine to really follow through with her promise anyway. Now that it was within touching distance, she couldn't help but get excited.

'Cath, you don't have to...'

Her sentence was cut off by Catherine's finger on her lips and before she could do or say anything else, a blind fold was placed over her eyes.

'Shhhh baby. Trust me.'

Sara forced herself to relax and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom by Catherine. She stood awkwardly in the room whilst she could hear Catherine moving something around. When she felt her lover's touch once again, she found herself being pushed towards what she remembered to be the direction of the dresser in the corner of the room. After being guided down onto the small chair she knew to be placed in front of the piece of furniture, Sara waited eagerly for the blind fold to be removed. When it was she wasn't disappointed.

'Oh my God, Cath...'

Catherine was standing in the centre of the room wearing a silver silk robe that Sara had never seen her wear before. She had paired the robe with a pair of high heels that made the older woman's legs look even more amazing than they usually did. Catherine was twirling the belt of the robe around in her hand while she waited for Sara to stop staring.

'Like what you see Sidle?'

The silence in the room was not awkward, as Sara continued to take in the sight of her girlfriend before her. When Catherine realised she wasn't going to get any sort of coherent response from her girlfriend she decided to carry on with her plan. Reaching behind Sara, she pressed a button on the CD player and the sound of music filled the room. Sara held her breath as Catherine began to sway gently in time with the music.

The brunette was just beginning to enjoy herself when Catherine approached her again and began nibbling at her neck. Sara's hands involuntarily came to rest on Catherine's hips and she caressed her through the thin material of her robe. She wanted the offending garment gone so that she could see what Cath was wearing underneath, but the redhead grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. Before she realised what was happening, Catherine had grabbed a pair of handcuffs from behind the CD player and had cuffed Sara's hands behind her, securely to the chair.

'Cath, what are you doing?'

Catherine smirked, enjoying Sara's confusion as the younger woman struggled with the restraints.

'My customers weren't allowed to touch, but I can't trust you to keep your hands to yourself. Enjoy the show baby.'

Sara watched in awe as Catherine moved back to the centre of the room and began moving to the music once again. She twirled the belt of the robe in her hands before opening the soft material and letting the garment fall away behind her. Sara's throat went completely dry at the sight that was revealed to her. Catherine was wearing a deep red bra with matching underwear complete with stockings and suspenders.

'God Cath...'

Catherine smirked as she continued to move. She could see the muscles in Sara's arms straining as the younger woman pulled against the handcuffs again. This was the exact reaction she had been hoping for. Moving closer, she straddled Sara and began to grind against her lap. Her hands traced patterns over Sara's cheeks, the brunette twisting her head to try to kiss any part of Catherine she could reach. Leaning in, the redhead let her tongue flick out and caress Sara's ear, gaining a moan from the younger woman.

'Catherine, let me touch you.'

Catherine pulled on Sara's earlobe slowly with her teeth before responding.

'I'm not _nearly_ finished with you.'

Sara's gulp was audible and caused Catherine to chuckle as she removed herself from Sara's lap. She gave the brunette no time to recover however. In a move she wasn't sure she could have still pulled off in her later years, she swung her leg up and wrapped her ankle around Sara's neck. The surprise on her lover's face was extremely satisfying, particularly as it gave Sara an uninterrupted view of Catherine's underwear, revealing something the younger CSI had yet to notice. Catherine's underwear was crotchless.

'Oh my god, you're going to kill me. Please Catherine, uncuff me.'

Catherine ignored Sara's pleas, instead gyrating her hips whilst bringing one of her hands down her front to play with the lace of her underwear. Making sure to keep eye contact with Sara, she moved her hand lower and could not suppress the groan that escaped her lips at the look of pure lust on Sara's face.

'Beg me. Beg me and I'll uncuff you.'

Sara didn't even need to think twice. She would have signed over everything she owned in that moment just to be able to touch her lover.

'Please Catherine. Please uncuff me. I'm begging you.'

Catherine removed her leg from Sara's shoulder and moved to straddle her again. Wordlessly, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, throwing the garment behind her. In doing so, a small key fell from inside the material and landed between the two women on Sara's lap. Grabbing the key, she leaned forward to reach the cuffs restraining her lover. In doing so her now naked breasts came within reach of Sara, who eagerly leaned forward to take one into her mouth. The contact caused Catherine to moan and she momentarily forgot what she was doing. With a deep breath, the redhead turned the key in the lock and surrendered to the feeling of Sara's mouth on her skin.

The second the brunette felt the cuffs around her hands loosen, her hands were all over Catherine, exploring every inch of skin she could find. When Sara stood up, Catherine instinctively wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as the younger woman led them towards the bed. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss as they fell backwards onto the bed, lost in each other.


End file.
